Getting There
by HeartlandHorsePassion
Summary: A sequel to What means the most and sort of a remake of Miracle.Heartland and its characters do not belong to me,or any lines I have put in from an episode.Only my ideas belong to me.:
1. Chapter 1

Amy Fleming was walking into the barn at 7 in the morning when suddenly she felt two strong arms around her gasped in surprise but the person suddenly kissed her on the cheek from behind and she knew exactly who it was."Ty,"She said laughing and turning around to loo at him,"You scared me!" "Good morning!"He said kissing her and ignoring what she just said."So,"Amy said raising her eyebrows,"What are you doing sneaking around the barn at 7 am?" "I was just waiting for you."He said grinning,"I wanted to see you before you go rushing off to school." "I wish I didn't have to go to school,"Amy said,"Then I could spend the whole day with you and the horses." "Well,"Ty said looking into her eyes,"You..." He kissed her."Should go to school." He kissed her again and then held on to her waist as she ran out the barn door."Ty,I'm going to miss the bus,"Amy said breaking away from him reluctantly and running towards the drive were the bus was waiting. "Amy,"She heard Ty call,"You won't miss it." She heard hoofbeats behind her and looked around and saw Ty galloping up on Harley."Here."Ty said offering her his hand. She too his hand and swung into the saddle putting her arms around his waist. "Bye!"Amy said when they reached the bus."Bye."Ty said kissing her as she leaped off of Harley. She smiled and waved at Ty riding down the drive as she got on the bus."You two are sooo cute!"Amy's best friend Soraya said as Amy sat down next to her."It's took you guys so long to get together,and now your unseperable,"Soraya said smiling."It's true love."Ashley said widening her eyes as she popped into their conversation from behind the bus drove along Amy thought about what she was going to do when she got her and Ty could spend some time together since Grandpa and Lou would be up ahead she saw an intersection and as they approached two trucks,one from each side were driving straight towards the middle of the intersection they were heading all three vehichles approached neither truck seemed to be slowing there was a load screech of brakes and then Crash!

Back at Heartland Ty was working on his truck with the radio on when he heard,,"There has been a vehicle accident involving a school bus." The road they said the accident was on was near Heartland."It has to be Amy's Bus!"Ty ran out of the barn towards his truck. As he started to drive away he heard Jack calling him,"Ty!I'm coming." "Ok!"Ty they drove down the rode all Ty could think about was Amy. They had just gotten together after so both had known they had feelings for eachother for the past year but everything was so complicated,it had tooken that long for them to finally express their feelings for went through Ty' if Amy had been hurt?Or worse?.........

I hope you liked! It is only my second if it is a little too the same as the episode Miracle but I will ad some twist coming up! I am working on the next chapter review and help me decide if I want to make this an ongoing story or not.I am open to ideas and suggestions also! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Ty jumped out of the truck at the accident scene he spotted an ambulance's blinking lights approaching. Two peramedics with a stretcher went inside the school students who had gotten safely out of the overturned bus were standing in a line by the side of the searched the faces for Amy but didnt see her."Jack,"Ty said worriedly,"I don't see Amy." Amy's Grandfather didn't hear him because he was looking at the other victims of the were horses.A gray gelding was being led towards a trailer that had pulled up next to the one that was demolished in the wreck,the horse reared and whinneyed in fear as he saw the trailer. "Easy boy,"The owner thought of Amy."If she was here she would know what to do"Ty thought then suddenly realized,"Amy is here." His attention was immediatly drawn from the horse as he saw the peramedics come out of the bus carrying the looked at the face of the injured person and ran forward. "Amy!"He called hoping desperatly that she was okay. "Are you a relative?"One of the peramedics asked as Ty ran upto them."I'm her Grandfather,"Jack said as he ran over."We'll be taking her to the E.R,"The peramedic said,"We'll meet you there." When they got to the hospital the nurse led them to Amy's 's eyes were closed,meaning she was either asleep or doctor walked in as Ty and Jack sat down on the chairs in the room."How's my granddaughter?"Jack demanded."We don't know for sure yet,"The female doctor said,"But we think she has a concussion and is quite bruised up but no broken bones." "Do you know how bad the concussion is?"Ty asked."We won't know until she wakes up."The doctor said regretfully. As the doctor walked out the door Jack stood up. "Well,Someones got to take care of the horses,"Jack began. "I guess I better get back"Ty said looking at Amy's face. "Ty,I know Amy's important to you,"Jack said a bit oddly,"so I'll go take care of the horses and let the others I'll come and see her later.I think Amy would like it if you were here when she wakes up." "Thanks a lot Jack."Ty said genuinely. After Jack left Ty looked at Amy laying on the bed looking so was always so brave,strong,and unbreakable. "Amy..."Ty said softly,"You know I love wake up." Ty held her hand and stayed with her for hours. Ty was just starting to fall asleep when he felt a movement on his looked at Amy's face as her eyes fluttered open."Ty..."She said weakly,"I love you." "I love you too"Ty said smiling,so happy to see her awake.

Sorry short chapter. Please Review! I will try and make a longer chapter next time!


	3. Important Author's Note

Sorry! This is not a chapter! I will have another chapter soon! I just wanted everyone to know that I am sorry that there are missing words in my story. The files on my computer have all the words but for some reason when I put it on fanfiction it deleted some of the words. I hope you can still understand it! Enjoy and Review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3 Relaxing

Ty stayed with Amy all night while the doctors did tests,in the morning Jack came to see Amy. "How are you feeling sweetie?"Jack asked as he walked into her hospital room. "I'm better."Amy replied,"The doctor says I should be abler to leave today." "That's great,Honey!"Her Grandpa said happpily. Just then the doctor walked into the room."Amy has a minor concussion,"The doctor began,"and she is a little bruised up,but if she can rest and have someone watching her she can go home today." An hour later Amy was ready to go home. "OK"Jack replied looking at him. Amy put her arms around Ty's neck as he carried her across the parking lot,she kissed him and whispered in his ear,"I love you." Ty slipped Amy onto the seat of the truck. On the drive Amy thought about the plans Ty and her had before the accident,she realized they still hadn't told Grandpa about them finally getting together. They were going to tell him that night,but then the accident happened."Well,"Amy thought,"Ty and I can mabe do something tonight with Grandpa." When they arrived at Heartland Ty carried Amy into the house and layed her down on the couch. "Now Amy,"Jack began,"The doctor said you have to stay resting and..."Jack raised his eyebrows,"Someone has to stay with you for the next 24 hours since you had a ...since Lou is gone with her "Internet boyfriend"again and I have to take care of the horses I figured Ty could stay with is if you want to Ty....?." "Of course I'll stay with Amy ."Ty said,"That is if you want me to?""I'd love for you to stay with me ty."Amy said smiling at him. "Well,I'll be leaving now,"Jack said,"You two behave yourselves."He said raising his eyebrows. As Jack walked out the door Amy laughed and looked at Ty,smiling."well,at least I got one good thing out of getting a concussion and having to stay inside away from the horses." "And what's that?"Ty asked curiously. "That I get to spend 24 hours alone with you."Amy replied then kissed him. A few minutes later Amy was asleep with her head on Ty's smiled.. He was so happy she was ok. An hour later Amy woke up and realized she was still on the couch .She looked up at Ty and saw that his eyes were opened his eyes and looked at her smiling."Hey,how are you feeling?"Ty asked her sleepily."I'm feeling alot about you?"Amy said. "I got a good what do you want to do?"Ty asked."Well,we could watch a movie or something and talk and....?"Amy said raising her eyebrows. "Sounds good."Said Ty,"We can watch a movie and make some popcorn,talk,and...spend some time don't get to do that much with Lou's schedule." "Ok"Amy said as Ty got up to put the popcorn in the microwave. A few minutes later they were sitting on the couch with a random movie playing. Amy snuggled close to Ty and he put his arm around her."It's nice to get to spend some time together."Ty said smiling at her."I love you."Amy said looking into his eyes."I love you too."Ty moved closer and was about to kiss her when they heard someone coming in the front door. Amy heard Soraya's and Ty were still snuggled together when Soraya,Ashley and Caleb walked into the room." we interupting something?"Caleb asked looking uncomfortably at Amy and Ty. "It's fine."Amy said moving away from Ty."We just wanted to see how your feeling."Said Soraya."I'm feeling much better."Amy hour later the three of them had left."Now,where were we?"Ty asked putting his arm around Amy. "We were here."Amy said kissing him. "Well,"Ty said,"We still have 20 hours left." They both snuggled up and relaxed to watch the movie.


	5. Chapter 4 Back on track

**Amy woke up and looked around. It was still pretty dark outside. She looked around for a clock and saw it was 4:06 Am. She was still on the couch and Ty was asleep sitting up next to looked at his sleeping face and smiled to her self. She might as well go back to sleep.**

**The next morning Amy was on the couching complaining as Ty was preparing her cereal for her. "Ty..."She said in a fake annoyed voice,"I'm not an invalid.I can get up and make my own cereal." "I like taking care of you."Ty said with an amused smile on his face. "Well your not going to like it pretty soon,"Amy teased as Ty handed her the bowl of cereal and sat down."So,what do you want to do for the last 10 hours of your confinement?"Ty asked smiling."well,first I am going to do this!"She exclaimed mischeivously. Then she set the bowl of cereal on the coffee table and pounced on Ty,knocking him to the floor. "Thats for not letting me get my own cereal,"Amy said laughing. They rolled around on the floor for a few more minutes until they both collapsed on their backs in exaustion."I thought you were supposed to be resting."Ty said looking at her face. "Oh,you!"Amy said laughing as she pretended to punch him in the arm. "So,what movie do you want to watch today?"Ty asked as they hoisted themselves onto the couch."Oh,anything."Amy replied non-chalantly. After Ty put a movie in he sat down on the couch next to Amy and put his arm around her."It's been really fun getting to spend some alone time with you Amy."Ty said then added,"Even if were just sitting on the couch. They both laughed. That evening Jack came in and Amy and Ty were sitting on the couch. "Hey,sweetie. How do you feel?"Jack asked. 'I feel great!"Amy said smiling,"Ty and me had a great time." "Well it's been 24 hours and you seem fine so tommorrow I suppose you can start working with the horses again. They have missed you. But just don't over do it." "I won't Grandpa."Amy said standing up and hugging him. She smiled at Ty. Tommorrow things would be back to normal and her and Ty could work with the horses together.**


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning Amy got dressed and went outside as soon as she woke she stepped out the door she breathed in the fresh smell of the country. She went into the barn and got started on the feeds. Afew hours later her and Ty were done with the feeding,mucking,and grooming so they went inside to get a drink. Just as Amy sat down she heard the phone got up with sigh and walked over to the phone. ",Amy Fleming speaking."She said into the speaker. "Hi,I'm calling about one of the horses that was in the accident involving your school bus."The man said. After talking to the horses owner for 20 minutes Amy hung up the phone and walked over to the table where Ty was raised his eyes curiously as she sat down."That was the owner of that horse you saw at the accident"She explained,"He was wondering if I could cure Ceasar,his horse, I may be his last chance."Amy told Ty all about the horse and how he had been traumatized so badly that he was weary of even his owner and he freaked everytime he was brought anywhere near a horse trailer."Well,if anyone can do it it's you,"Ty said looking ather,"Your really special Amy. Especially to me." "I love you,Ty."Amy said getting up and hugging."Ilove you too."Ty replied kissing her. As they pulled apart they saw Mallory standing in the doorway smirking at them."Finally"She said then walked out of the room.

That evening a horse trailer pulled into the drive and Amy walked out of the barn knowing it was Ceasar. "He's pretty riled up."The owner said,"It took a good two hours to get him loaded in the trailer." Amy heard the horse banging on the sides of the trailer. "Lets get him out!"The owner called to a young man who was with him. After they had unloaded him Amy looked the horse over. He seemed to be very nervous and wound up. "I don't know what you can do with him."The younger man said,"I've given up on would take a miracle to bring him back to where he was." As the trailer pulled out of the drive Amy wondered could she heal Ceasar? Could she do something that people called a miracle? Ty walked up beside her and put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek."So,are you worried?"Ty asked.

"Oh,Ty,"Amy said,"I just don't know if I can do this. That guy just said it would take a 's just so much pressure." She sighed."Amy,"Ty said turning her around to look him in the eyes,"If anyone can heal Ceasar it's so amazing." "Thanks helps."Amy said smiling at him. They stood there together watching the sunset. As Amy laid her head on Ty's shoulder she couldn't help but wish they could stay that way forever.

The next morning Amy went out to the barn and walked over to Ceasar's stall. "How are you this morning?"She asked the horse,"You getting settled in?" "Talking to the horses again?"Ty asked with an amused look on his face as he walked over to her."Just seeing how he was doing."Amy said . "So are you going to do join up with him this afternoon?"Ty asked as they started filling the feed buckets. "Yeah,"Amy replied,"I'm going to do a little T-Touch first."

A few hours later Amy and Ty went into the house to get a drink."Amy!"Lou cried excitedly as they walked in the door,"We're in the newspaper!" Amy walked over to the table and saw the newspaper laying looked at the front cover."Heartland attempts miracle to cure Ceasar,the horse involved in a multi vehichle accident." "Turn to page 10."Lou said. Amy flipped through the paper until she saw the article."Miracle girl"Ty said aloud as he looked over her shoulder at the article heading. Amy read on. "Local Alberta girl may be this horses last it true that she can do what people say would take a miracle?" "I never said I was a miracle worker!"Amy said astonished. "Calm down Amy,"Lou said,"This is a good means that if you cure this horse our reputation will rise incredibly!" "Yeah,no pressure Lou."Amy said sarcastically. "You can do it Amy."Ty said reassuringly.

That afternoon Amy was in Ceasar's stall doing T-Touch on his neck and he seemed very tense although Amy was glad to see that the t-touch was helping a bit. "I hope I can do this Ty."Amy said worriedly. "You can do this Amy."He said looking at her sitting on the edge of Ceasar's stall door,"Your my miracle girl!" "Oh Ty!"Amy said laughing as she got off the edge of the stall door and wrapped her legs around his waist as he caught her. Just then a shadow came across the barn quickly jumped down out of his arms. "Caleb!"Ahe exclaimed. "Hey,man!"Ty said,"I thought you weren't supposed to be back till tommorrow." "Well I managed to arrive early."Caleb said in his normal mysterious way. Well,I'll just be inside."Amy said walking out of the barn. "So it's you and Amy huh?"Caleb asked looking at Ty. "Yeah,I guess so."Ty said. "Well,actually I already heard....from Kit."Caleb punched Ty in the stomach."What the heck was that for?"Ty asked angrily. "For hurting her."Caleb replied. "Come on."Ty said exasperated,"I never meant to hurt Kit.I broke up with her because i didn't want to hurt her or Amy.I just couldn't pretend anymore." With that Ty walked away.


	7. A problem called Caleb

Later that night Amy was in the barn saying good night to the horses when Ty walked in. "You are not going to believe this!"Ty said looking aggravated."What?"Amy asked looking at him."Lou just told me that Caleb has to sleep on the extra cot in my loft because he can't get Ashley out of his trailer." "You'll live."Amy said smiling at him. "Good night and hope that I survive a night with Caleb."Ty said ."Good night."Amy said as she kissed him. Just then Caleb walked into the barn ."Evenin'"He said looking at them with a smirk on his face,"Sounds like we get to bunk together Ty." Caleb walked up the stairs and went into the loft. "Well,I'll see you in the morning."Amy said to Ty as she walked out of the barn. Ty watched her walk to the house then he turned around and headed towards the to face the Ty had layed down on his old bed in the loft he closed his eyes thinking Caleb was asleep when suddenly a voice said,"You know,you just used Kit as a distraction while you were waiting for Amy to come around." Ty opened his eyes."Actually Caleb,Kits my friend and I never meant to hurt her,I just didn't realize how I felt for Amy at the time." A few hours later Ty was asleep when he was jerked awake by a loud growling noise. He opened his eyes and looked at Caleb. He realized that Caleb was snoring. Caleb layed back down and sighed. If Caleb kept snoring like that all night he wouldn't get a wink of sleep.

The next morning Amy was mixing the feed when Ty came down from the loft. She looked at him and saw that he looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep. "How was your night?"Amy asked with raised eyebrows. "Mine was great."Caleb said as he walked in the barn. :Yeah,mine was terrible."Ty said as Caleb walked outthe other side of the barn."He snored all night long and I didnt get a wink of sleep." "What's up with him acting so weird with you?" Amy asked. "He's going on and on about how I hurt Kit,he just doesnt understand that I'm sorry but I really didnt mean to hurt her I just didnt know how to tell her," Ty hesitated,'Yesterday,in the barn he punched me in the stomach.' "He did what?"Amy exclaimed blown away. "I told you he was mad." Ty said. "Yeah,"Amy said flustered,"But that doesnt mean he should just punch you!" "It's ok,Amy," Ty said. "Well,I'm going to talk to him." Amy said. Then they got back to work with the horses..

Later, Amy walked up to Caleb. "What the heck do you mean by just punching Ty in the stomach?" Amy demanded. "Listen Amy,"Caleb began,"Don't get in the middle of this. It's between me and Ty." "Well I care about Ty."Amy said. "I warned him about hurting Kit."Caleb said. "Give him a break didnt mean you shouldnt be so critical seeing that you hurt me and Ashley." With that she walked away,leaving Caleb dumbfounded.

Sorry it took so long for me to update and its a short chapter. I have been busy but I am working on the next chapter and I promise it will be longer!:)


End file.
